


True Love of a Different Sort

by NATFreak



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III (1993)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: A girl, messed up inside, and a turtle with serious anger issues. What sort of match made in heaven could this possibly be? R&R.





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer** : please leave your message after the beep

 

**A/N: Okay just to let everyone know this is my first ever TMNT ff. So give me a chance. Anyway there is an OC in here but I will try my best to not make her Mary Sue. If that's what you want I suggest you go somewhere else. So here it is. Enjoy!**

_"Hide under the sink, sweetheart." The man told his young brunette daughter who stood there hanging onto his pant leg and shivering in her soft, blue dress. The man smiled sadly and leaned down as a series of loud bangings echoed from the next room. "Lilly, please."_

_"B-but Daddy," the young girl cried, her lip trembling as she looked into her father's green eyes with her brown ones. "What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine." He assured her, but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes. He hugged his daughter tightly, then kissed the top of her head as the sound of their front door caving in filled the room. "Please Lillian. Do it for Daddy, ok?"_

_"O-ok." Lilly surrendered and gave her dad one last hug before disappearing under the kitchen sink. As she opened the door, she turned to give her dad one last look. "I love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too, darling." He told her as he turned to the sound of stampeding feet. "Never forget what I taught you."_

_"I won't." the young girl promised as she slipped into the cupboard and closed the door until there was only a sliver of light. It took only a few moments before several men clad in black entered the small kitchen and attempted to take down her father, but were dispatched quickly. But the next opponent was not as easy as he stabbed her father making blood splatter everywhere, then walked away laughing evilly before igniting a match and left it near an electrical cord setting the whole place up in flames before strutting out the front door._

_The small girl could feel the heat and smell the smoke that began to fill up her lungs, causing her to cough, but she did not care as much as she should have. She could not take her chocolate eyes off the sight of her lifeless father. "Daddy!"_

 

"Daddy!" A young girl screamed as she lurched forward in her twin sized bed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she laid her head in her hands.

 

"Lilly?" A woman's voice called from the hallway. "Are you awake?"

 

"Yeah, Aunt April." The young girl raised her head, wiped her brown eyes, and tucked a piece of her chocolate hair behind an ear. "I'm awake."

 

"I thought so." mused the voice as its owner entered the small bedroom. She was a young woman She was a young woman in her twenties with orange hair pulled back in a ponytail and clear blue eyes. She sat on her niece's bed and laid a warm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Was it another nightmare?"

 

"Yeah, the same one." she whispered in a tortured tone as she returned her face to her hands. "It's always the same one."

 

"I know but," She soothed her, grabbing the girl's other shoulder and hugging her tightly. "All scars fade with time you know. So maybe this will too with time."

 

With time?" the girl laughed bitterly and turned to stare at her aunt in the face, fresh tears laced her eyes. "It's already been seven years, Aunt April! It's never gonna go away!"

 

"Maybe," her aunt said tentatively. "What you need is a distraction."

 

"A distraction?" the teenage girl echoed as she raised one eyebrow in suspicion at April's tentative tone. "What kind of a distraction?"

 

"Well, you are getting older now," April answered, watching her niece closely. "And I was wondering if you were ever interested in having a, well, a boyfriend."

 

"A boyfriend?" laughed Lilly as if her aunt was joking but glancing at her face the girl stopped and gazed at her aunt in amazement. "Oh, Aunt April. You're not seriously asking me that question, are you?"

 

Well, why not?" asked April curiously. "Don't you ever think about finding someone special?"

 

"Not really." the girl shrugged. "Though it wouldn't matter since I don't venture outside too often."

 

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Lilly." her aunt sighed sadly as she shook her head. "All you do is sulk around. You barely go outside and won't talk to anyone. I know I don't do much of that myself, but you're younger and have more to look forward to. Don't you ever think about your future?"

 

Lillian just gave her exasperated aunt a nonchalant shrug and watched her leave her bedroom shaking her head.

 

"It doesn't matter Aunt April." she whispered to the empty air miserably as she pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them tightly, rocking back and forth. "It doesn't matter if I start to like someone. Who would want someone as messed up as I am inside?"

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

**Ring! Ring!**

 

The shrill ring of the obnoxious phone echoed throughout the confined space of the apartment and through a bedroom door to the ears of a young girl. Her dark eyebrows knitted in growing irritation as she sat in a formal Japanese style in front of a makeshift shrine which bore a photo of a man with jade green eyes.

 

**Ring! Ring!**

 

 _What is Aunt April doing?_ The girl thought irritated that her daily prayer had been interrupted by the obnoxious shrill of their phone. _Maybe she's in the shower and just can't hear it Though I don't see how she can't. Oh well, I"d better get it._

 

With a sigh, Lillian stood up and bowed to the photo respectively before striding out of her room and to the phone. As she reached out for the phone, a wave of apprehension rolled over her as if something huge was about to happen to her.

 

 _I'm being ridiculous._ She chided herself, shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the sudden wave of feeling. _I'm just answering the phone though...I don't know who it could be. Unless it's Aunt April ad that's why she isn't answering it. Though I don't know why I would feel so anxious about answering if it's her. Oh whatever!_

 

Lillian picked up her phone, tucked a chocolate lock behind one ear, and held her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

 

"Hello, is this Miss Lillian Oneil?" Asked an elderly man's voice speaking in a formal matter as if he came from Japan.

 

"Um, yes." answered Lilly, unsure of why the guy knew her name. "Who is this?"

 

"This may sound strange but," continued the raspy voice.

 

 _Too late._ She thought to herself. _It already sounds strange. I mean, what could be stranger than some weird old guy knowing who you are and where you live?_

 

"Excuse me," called the voice, interrupting her mental rant. "Are you still there?"

 

"Huh? Oh yes!" Lillian replied, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

 

"I was saying," continued the voice seriously. "That your aunt was attacked in the sewers."

 

"Wait! What?" exclaimed Lilly as she almost dropped the phone. "How? Who? Is she okay?"

 

"Relax, Miss Lillian." the voice soothed her. "I assure you that your aunt is just fine. She is staying with us at the moment. Luckily my sons found her and she is now resting."

 

"But how, why, who?" demanded Lilly.

 

"All will be answered, but first I must ask you to come and pick her up." requested the voice.

 

"Of course. Where are you? I"ll come right away." she answered.

 

"Right underneath your feet in the sewers." replied the voice trying to sound nonchalant. "I'll have one of my sons come to escort you to our home where you will find your aunt."

 

"And you're sure that one of your sons will want to escort me?" She asked unsure if this was such a good idea. _After all, what kind of guy lives in a sewer? I mean, should I even trust him and meet one of his sons? What if they're a bunch of weirdos? But if they are, I can't just leave Aunt April with them. Besides, I could take them in a fight if I had to._

 

"Of course, ." The voice assured her. "I promise, you have nothing to fear. All of my sons are courteous and will not harm you. One of them will be by the sewer hole in five minutes, is that alright?"

 

"Yes, it's fine." she answered. _Like any of your sons could take me in a fight anyway._ "I'll be there."

 

"Excellent." said the man, though he seemed worried about something. "Then I will be seeing you shortly."

 

"Yeah, bye." She said as she hung up the phone and took in a deep, relaxing sigh that her father had taught her when she was a child. "Yeah, you will."

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

 _I can't believe this._ Lilly thought as she took off the man-hole and climbed down the rusted ladder into the sewer that smelled rancid of an odd assortment of different things, replacing the cover as she went. When she arrived at the bottom her foot slipped and fell into the murky water of the sewer. "Oh yeah, this isn't gross or anything. I mean seriously, what kind of family lives in a sewer? I..."

 

The young girl stopped mid-sentence as her ears picked up a small sound, but there was noone in sight.

 

 _Hiding in the shadows, huh? Looks like someone has some skills._ She thought to herself as she unsheathed her precious tonfas that she had been given when she was only five years old. The girl stole onto the shadows at an entrance that led to another section of the sewers and waited. She could make out a shadow of someone, or something, since the figure looked distorted, but she remained focused as she waited as the figure crept closer and closer, then pounced at the last possible moment.

 

**Clash! Clang!**

 

The sound of metal tangling together echoed throughout the confined spaces of the sewer as Lilly's tonfas were met with a pair of sais held by...

 

"Ow." complained Lilly as she was forced back on her butt by a powerful force of a fist. She shook her head as she tried to stand back up, but her hand slipped out from underneath her in the sewer water. "Damn it. What was that for?"

 

"You're the one that jumped me," retorted her attacker angrily who had a most unusual appearance as she glared up at him. As she got a good look at him, she now understood why his shadow had appeared so distorted to her earlier. Her attacker was not a man, well not by human standards anyway. In fact he was a tall, taller than her, mutant turtle with a red bandana over his eyes, pads on his forearms and shins, and a pair of gleaming sais in each green three-fingered hand. "How long are you gonna sit there staring at me? It's not nice to stare you know."

 

"Yeah, I know." She said indifferently as she once again tried to get back on her feet, but in vain as her hand once again slipped out from under her in the disgusting sewer water, or would have if not for a green three-fingered hand grasping her forearm. The hand felt oddly warm to Lilly and sent an electric shock through her body, confusing the young teenager as she allowed the mutant turtle to pull her back onto her feet. He then released his grip sending an odd sensation through her which she shook off quickly. "Um, thanks. So are you the one that's suppose to escort me to my aunt?"

 

"Yeah. You know," he told her as he stared at her curiously. "You're a little different."

 

"Really? Well thanks," she replied sarcastically. "I never knew that."

 

"No, I mean"he continued, smirking a little. "You're different from that aunt of yours. When she first saw me and my bros, she completely fainted."

 

"Is she awake now?" the girl asked eagerly as the turtle shrugged, unsure of the sudden changes in her behavior. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

 

The turtle shook his head at this very unusual teenage girl who seemed to not care what he looked like, a freak.

 

 _Or maybe she's just plain dumb_. He thought as the girl looked at him expectantly with round, chocolate eyes which soon turned to ones of exasperation.

 

"Come on! What are you staring at?" Lilly asked, irritation slowly overcoming her features as she stood there with hands on her hips.

 

 _Or she's just a really impatient brat._ He thought as he also became irritated, but shook it off for now. _After all, Master Splinter gave me a job to do. Well, actually he asked one of us to and I signed up for it. Though now I think I"m beginning to regret it._

"What?" demanded Lilly as she tried to hide her insecurity at being looked over, the way he was doing or at least the way she thought he was looking. _I hate it when guys look at me like that. It's not like I'm beautiful, well, not on the inside at least. In truth, I'm messed up inside. So stop looking at me like that!_

 

"Nothing!" he answered angrily as he came out of his mental rant because of the girl's annoying voice. "Except a spoil rotten brat who takes joy in bossing others around and bitching her head off!"

 

"I wouldn't be 'bitching' if a certain stupid turtle just did what his father told him and escorted me to my aunt!" she snapped back at the insult that she had become used to since she was eight years old though, truth be told, it still stung.

 

"Yeah, **I'm** the stupid one." He replied, laughing sarcastically as he stared at her pointedly.

 

"What? You think **I'm** the stupid one?' Lilly demanded as the mutant turtle shrugged. "Whatever. We're wasting time. Can you please take me to my aunt?"

 

"Yeah, sure." he replied as he sheathed his sais and started to walk out to th next section of the sewers, then stopped cocking his head to look back at her. "You coming or what?"

 

"Yeah." She said as she walked to him, trying not to slip in the murky sewer water. "Yeesh, how do you guys walk in this water?"

 

"We've lived down here for 15 years, you get used to it." he told her nonchalantly, than halted and pointed at the floor a few feet behind her and off to the side. "You forgot something."

 

"Huh? What did I..." she muttered, then realized her hands were empty. "Oh, my tonfas."

 

"Yeah, you know" he suggested as Lilly bent down in the murky water behind her and grasped her tonfas. "You should keep a better track of them and treat them with more respect."

 

"Yeah, I know." she whispered as she shook off her pink jacket to reveal a sleeveless pink blouse on top of her white shorts and blue sneakers. Her chocolate hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail as she dried off her weapons. "These are the only things I have left of him, so I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

 

 _Him?_ Thought the turtle curiously, but let it go just then as he saw the change in the teenage girl's expression from one of anger and irritation to one of softness and sadness. The turtle sighed and waited until Lilly had sheathed her tonfas and led her through multiple sections of the sewers.

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

"Well, here we are." announced her escort a while later as he stopped in front of one of the many walls of the sewer. But this wasn't just any normal wall as Lilly figured out as the mutant turtle pushed a section of the wall forward to reveal a hidden den. "Go ahead. They won't bite, much."

 

"Haha. Very funny." She said sarcastically, though to be honest she was a little nervous as she ducked her head and climbed into the large sewer den which amazed her. "Wow."

 

"Ah, you're here at last Ms. Lillian." came the same raspy voice that Lilly had conversed with over the phone. "Please, come over here and sit down so we can talk."

 

"Okay." said Lilly, unsure of what to do until she saw her escort walk over to an old, battered couch at the other end other room and followed him. Near the couch was, well, a giant mutant rat in a tattered robe with a walking stick. There were also three giant mutant turtles who were similar to her escort except for the fact that they were wearing different colored headbands and carried different weapons. They were all staring down at..."Aunt April!"

 

The girl rushed to her aunt's side as the rat motioned to her to not wake April, for she needed her rest, but it was too late.

 

"Meh, what...Lillian?" her aunt asked curiously as she looked all around her then jumped up on the couch in pure shock and surprise at the sight that lay before her eyes. "What, who are you guys? I must be dreaming. That's it! I'm dreaming. Only a dream, only a..."

 

"Aunt April, calm down. You're not dreaming." Lilly told her aunt calmly as she turned to the giant rat. "I"m sure there's a logical explanation, isn't there?"

 

"Yes, there is." answered the rat calmly, though his yellow eyes expressed sadness as though he wished this encounter had never occurred. "Our story begins back in Japan where I was a pet of my Master Yoshi. My master was one of the greatest ninjutsu masters in all of Japan, but he had a rival in not only ninjutsu but in love as well. My master and his loved one were murdered and I found myself here in the sewers of New York City where I came upon four baby turtles..."

 

"That was us." interrupted one of the turtles, who wore an orange bandana over his eyes as hi brothers groaned at him.

 

"The little ones were crawling in ooze from a broken canister. I scooped each of them up into an old coffee can and took them to my burrow." continued the rat, ignoring his adopted sons. "When I awoke the next morning, I found that hey had doubled in size. I had also grown, particularly in intellect. But nothing prepared me for what happened next, one of them spoke and the others soon followed. Eventually I gave them all names."

 

"Leonardo." The rat called as he glanced at one of the turtles who carried twin katanas sheathed in a holder on the back of his shell and wore a deep shade of blue bandana over his eyes. "Michelangelo."

 

"That's me." said the turtle with the orange bandana who also had a pair of knunchucks on his belt.

 

"Donatello." The rat continued, looking at another of the turtles who carried a bowstaff on the back of his shell and wore a deep purple bandana over his eyes.

 

"And Raphael." he finished, gesturing towards the turtle who had escorted Lilly through the sewers. Instead of smiling or a slight wave of a three-fingered hand, he had a sai in one hand picking at his teeth.

 

 _Lovely. What was that about respecting your weapon? Hypocrite._ Thought Lilly, mentally rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to the rat. "And what is your name?"

 

"My name is Splinter," answered the wise rat as his serious yellows eyes bore up into her chocolate ones. "And I have a question to ask both of you."

 

 _Oh boy_. She thought as she glanced at April who nodded slightly. "And what question is that?"

 

"If you promise to keep our existence hidden from the outside world." he told her seriously as she once again looked at her aunt who nodded again.

 

 _Looks like Aunt April understands this isn't a dream. Though I kinda wish it was._ Lilly thought as she shook herself mentally and took in a deep breath then exhaled. "Yeah , you're secret's safe with us."

 

**A/N: And there you have it my first ch of my first ever Turtle ff! So what did you think?**


	2. Getting Along

**Disclaimer** : Yeah if I owned Turtles there would be either a new episode of the newest spin-off, a new CGI movie, or Forever on DVD.

 

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been going through a tough time this summer. Guess a lot of people's lives have been hectic besides mine. And a shout out to a bff: Hope you feel better soon Shadow! Miss you! Enjoy! Hope it was worth the wait!**

 

"Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" asked Lilly as she trudged through the murky sewer water behind the four mutant turtles and her aunt. "I mean, it all looks the same down here. How do you know where you're going?"

 

"I told you before," the turtle named Raphael reminded her with a chided tone in his voice as if he was talking to a child naturally making Lilly glare at the back of his head. "We've lived in these sewers for 15 years now, you tend to get used to it after a while."

 

"Well sorry I forgot." replied Lilly sarcastically. "You know when one takes in so much as we did today, it's kind of hard to remember every little detail. But I guess you didn't consider that so I'm sorry with troubling you with the hard task of repeating something."

 

The turtle did not answer though the girl caught the movement of his arm reaching for one of his sais and began to reach for her tonfas. But before Raphael could unsheathe his sais Leonardo had gone to his side and placed a three-fingered hand on his wrist.

 

"Enough Raph." He cautioned his brother as his grey eyes bore into Raph's. "Don't start one of your hot-headed squabbles."

 

There was a brief period of tensed silence before Raphael grunted, shaking off his brother's arm and shrugging. "Whatever, though she deserves it for that whiny mouth of hers."

 

"At least I"m not the one who treats people like they're children and has serious anger issues!" retorted Lilly coldly.

 

"I wouldn't treat someone like a child unless they acted like one." he snapped back as they glared at each other. He shrugged again. "So what if I have 'anger issues'? At least I treat my weapons with **respect**."

 

Lilly recoiled as if she had been slapped across the face, her arms suddenly clutched to her chest as if her heart was going to break.

 

"Lilly!" cried April as she rushed to her niece's side and bent down to look into the girl's face as she had slumped over slightly. She cupped the girl's face in her hands. "Lilly? Lilly, it's alright. I'm here. It's alright."

 

"Man Raph, what did you do?" asked the turtle with the orange bandanna named Michelangelo as he peered over Raph's shoulder.

 

"Nothin', except tell the truth." replied Raphael.

 

"Well, looks like she can't handle the truth." replied Michelangelo.

 

"That's not funny Mikey." chided the turtle with the purple bandanna, Donatello, as he walked over to April and crouched down.

 

"Donny's right." said Leonardo as he glanced at Raph then back to Lilly. "This isn't funny, it's serious. Whatever you said did something Raph."

 

The young mutant turtle just shrugged as they all stared at the young girl who had collapsed with her knees in the sewer water and April trying to snap out of it.

 

"Lilly, sweetheart? Look at me." April said softly as the teenager just rocked back and forth, whispering something unintelligible. "Lillian, please stop it."

 

"What's wrong with her Donny?" asked Leonardo.

 

"I don't know Leo." admitted Donny as he looked Lilly over as a medical examiner would a patient. "Nothing physical as far as I can see. It's gotta be something mental. Does Lilly have any mental illnesses that you know of April?"

 

"No, she doesn't." replied April, shaking her hear slightly though never taking her eyes off her niece. "It's just that..."

 

"All she needs is a good smack in the face." said Raph suddenly as he strode up to them. "That will snap her out of it."

 

"Raph don't." Donny warned his brother, but he was too late as Raph grasped Lilly's shirt collar and pulled her off the sewer floor, April's hands sliding off as she stared in shock.

 

"Relax Don." Raph assured him. "All I'm gonna do is snap her out of her little emotional breakdown."

 

And before Don or April could stop him Raphael pulled back his hand, clenched in a fist, and hit Lilly square in the face or would have if not for Lilly kicking him hard in the groin making Raph drop her as he crippled in pain.

 

"That's what you get for being a jackass and trying to hit a girl." Lilly told him as she stood up with her hands on her hips. "Particularly one who had her guard down."

 

"Lilly!" April sighed in relief as she hugged her niece. "Thank God you're alright!"

 

"I"m sorry I made you so worried." murmured Lilly into her aunt's shoulder as she hugged her back. Her eyes, peering over her shoulder, caught the sight of Raph slowly getting back on his feet. He glared at her as he caught her lips curling into a smirk.

 

"Find something funny?" the hot headed turtle asked.

 

"Well, actually yes." replied the young teenager as she let go of her aunt and walked around her to face the turtle completely. She raised her hands palms up and shrugged. "I usually do find **karma** quite hilarious."

 

"Raph don't." cautioned Leo as he stood in front of his brother, stopping him as he tried to charged the teenage girl. "You two need to learn get along, I have a feeling you're gonna be seeing quite a lot of each other in the future."

 

"Tell him that." muttered Lilly as everyone turned to look at her as if she was being completely selfish which she knew she was. She took in a deep breath and held up her hands in surrender. "Ok, I get it. I'm sorry for being a totally selfish brat."

 

"Really?" asked Raphael, obviously not convinced.

 

"Yes, I'm truly sorry." she told him, looking in his steely eyes with her large chocolate ones. "I've been a total brat causing trouble, but I promise to be on my best behavior now."

 

"Good, and what about you Raph?" asked Leo as everyone stared at him.

 

"Alright, alright Leo. I get it already." surrendered Raph with exasperation. "I'm sorry too. I promise to behave from now on."

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

The sound of laughter filled the small kitchen as Lilly noticed someone was missing and found him by their large fish tank that had goldfish in it.

 

"Beautiful aren't they?" she whispered gently as she strode over to the other side pf the tank and peered in with him. "Truthfully. I find them very relaxing."

 

"Yeah, I think I can see why." he mused as his fingers traced along the edge dipping in the water.

 

"Look, I think we got off on bad start." she began when he suddenly lifted up his head to look at her with amusement, their foreheads brushing against each other, sending a weird sensation throughout the girl's body. _Just like down in the sewers. How does he have such a control over me? I don't like this feeling, well I feel as though I **shouldn't** like this reaction that he causes, though I **want** to like it. What the hell is going on with me?_

 

"Yeah? What was your first guess?" he asked sarcastically, bringing Lilly out of her mental freak out as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Haha, very funny smart ass." she murmured then quickly controlled herself. "Anyway, I was thinking we should, I don't know, start over."

 

"Seriously?" Raph asked skeptically as Lilly raised a dark eyebrow at his tone.

 

"Seriously." she replied, holding out her hand to him. "Lillian Oneil."

 

The turtle hesitated only a moment before grasping her hand with his. "Raphael."

 

"Um," Lilly murmured as they finally let go of the other's hand, fixing a piece of her hair behind one ear. "You know, you knocking me down back there was just plain dumb luck. If I hadn't been caught off guard I would have won."

 

"Really?" he crossed his arms. "Well then, why don't ya come down to the lair and prove it in a real sparring match with me?"

 

"You sure?" she asked, trying to sound cocky though truthfully she was unsure of spending any more time with him alone. Being around him sent weird sensations through her and she did not know what they were which made her nervous. "You wanna get your butt kicked by a girl that badly?"

 

"Well, to be honest," Raph told her as he watched her cautiously. _The last thing I need is her flipping out again making Leo snap my head off. Besides, she has potential and it's obvious that she's had training before just,_ "you have a lot of potential. It's just that ya need a little more training. Ya never finished your training, did ya?"

 

"How do you know that?" asked Lilly protectively.

 

"Well, actually, and try not ta take this the wrong way but" began Raph hesitantly as he paused for a moment in indecision. "I could tell when you fought that you were a little shaky and not concentrating."

 

"Really?" she asked, not in a tone as if she was ready to flip out on him but but in thought. "You think that you can help me perfect my ninjutsu?"

 

"Yeah, well not me." he told her as she looked at him curiously. "I'm kinda in the middle of training too. But I bet my sensei would train you too."

 

 _Wait, if he's in the middle of training too,_ Lilly thought. _then he's probably on a much higher skill level than me to notice how unpolished I am. Which would make sense since I've been trying to train myself since I was 8 years old. Yeah, I could definitely use a sensei to train me. Though being around him feels...weird. Oh well, my dad would have wanted me to finish so..._

 

"So what do you say?" asked Raph, interrupting her mental rant. "Ya wanna train with us?"

 

"Yeah." She said nodding. "I do. So when do we start?"

 

"Well, first I have to talk ta Master Splinter." he said as he paused in thought. "But probably tomorrow will be alright. Just bring your tonfas and work out clothes to the lair first thing in the morning."

 

"Okay." Lilly said. She tried to think of something else to say to prevent another awkward silence but was saved by Leo.

 

"Speaking of Master Splinter," Leo was saying as he stood up. "we should get going. He gets worried. Come on Raph."

 

"Do you guys really have to go?" Lilly asked suddenly not wanting him to leave then kicking herself mentally for feeling that way. She could not understand what was going on with her.

 

"Yeah." he said walking over to the front door with his brothers. April had already opened the door and leaned on it as Lilly came to stand by her side. "Like Leo said, Master Splinter gets worried so we better get home."

 

"Will we ever see you guys again?" asked April.

 

"Indubitably." said Mikey as he walked out the door.

 

"Well, that depends on how often you stock your pizza." replied Donny following Leo and Mikey out the door.

 

"Deal." laughed April. "Bye."

 

"Raph," called Leo. "You coming or what?"

 

"In a second bro." answered Raph as he turned to Lilly. "Don't forget 'bout tomorrow."

 

"I won't." she promised.

 

"Good." he grunted as he stepped out the door after his brothers. "Bye."

 

"Bye." said April and Lilly as April shut the door then leaned against it. Lilly felt her knees give way as she collapsed on their hard floor. "Wow."

 

"Now," said April as soon as she had caught her breath. "What is this I hear about tomorrow?"

 

"Huh? Oh that. It's nothing." replied her niece as she stood up, a little shaky as first until the circulation returned to her legs. "Just that I finally found someone who will help me finish my training."

 

"Who?" asked April curiously then a knowing look came into her eyes. "Is it Raphael?"

 

"Huh?" No, it's not. Why would you think..." murmured Lilly confused until she realized what her aunt was implying. "wait, you think something's going on between us? Because there's not."

 

"Really? is it because he's a mutant turtle?" pondered April aloud.

 

"What? No Aunt April!" Lilly cried in shock. "I'm not prejudice."

 

"Then what is it?" pressed her aunt. "Why won't you let anyone get close to you? Why do you wish to live in seclusion away from others?"

 

"Because I'm all broken and messed up inside!" yelled the teenage girl in frustration. "I don't deserve anyone! I"m not good enough for anybody, human or turtle!"

 

"Is that what you think? That you're not good enough for anyone?" demanded April as she walked over to Lilly and embraced her. "Look, there's someone out there for everyone. Just because you watched your father die doesn't mean you're all messed up inside and unable to love others."

 

"You don't know what you're talking about!" screamed Lilly as she threw off her aunt's arms and walked away. "Just leave me alone. I'm gonna go take a shower."

 

"Lilly!" called April but she was already gone, the bathroom door slammed behind her as her aunt sighed. "What am I to do with her? What would you have done Robert?"

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

"Why can't she understand?" mumbled Lilly as she stood in the shower, allowing the warm water to freely flow through her long chocolate hair to her aching shoulders. She had hoped that this relaxing nightly ritual would help her think clearly, but the only thing she felt as a cluster of conflicting emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, and confusion. Mostly confusion. All that had happened today flashed before her eyes as she tried to sort out all these feelings, especially the ones that Raphael had caused earlier. "I mean what was up with that? In the sewer, and then again at the fish tank. When he brushed up against me I felt like, an electrical shock flowed through me that I liked and yet didn't like. Oh! I don't understand any of this!"

 

Frustrated, Lilly shut off the water and dried herself with the towel she had left near the shower. She then wrapped her hair up, stepped out of the tub, and walked to the sink. Her reflection revealed a young lost girl with confused eyes and frown. She looked fragile and confused which she did not like.

 

"Oh I can't stand this!" Lilly cried as she collapsed on her knees on the bathroom floor, her head resting up against the cabinet under the sink. She ripped off her towel letting her long brunette locks splay out past her shoulders as tears fell down her cheeks. "I need your help Daddy. I can't do this on my own. I need you. Daddy."

 

Later Lilly found herself, fully clothed in fluffy pink sweat pants and a white tee, once again praying in front of here makeshift altar lost in thought as she heard a knock at the front door.

 

"Who's that at this hour?" she wondered aloud as she stood up and walked out of her room and over to April as she went to answer the door. "Who is it Aunt April?"

 

"I don't know." she answered in a small voice as if she'd been crying.

 

"Look, Aunt April," Lilly said slowly, suddenly feeling guilty for taking out her confusion and frustration on the one person who had truly cared about her since her dad died. She had taken her in when no one else would. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that. You've been so nice to me. I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright Lilly. I forgive you." Her aunt said with a slight smile as she looked at her niece then continued towards the door. "I understand that you're confused. It's just that...what's wrong?"

 

April had opened the door to reveal four distraught mutant turtles.

 

"Splinter." whispered Leo in a choked voice.

 

"Oh God." breathed Lilly.

 

**A/N: And there you have it. The second chapter of my first ever TMNT ff, finally. So what did you think? and yes this is based off of the first movie with a few twists since I've added Lilly. Hope you enjoy this when you get to read it Shadow! Read, review, and show some love!**


	3. Up in Smoke

**Disclaimer** : All I own is Lilly.

 

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here is the third chapter to my first ever TMNT fanfic. Like I mentioned before, I am basing this off the movie, but with a few twists since I added Lilly. Enjoy!**

 

The teenage girl groaned, tossing in her bed at the sound of loud knocking at their front door. Pushing her loose hair out of her eyes, Lilly glanced at her alarm clock on her dresser across the room: 6:30 a.m.

 

 _Ugh, who's at the door this early in the morning? Wait, this isn't good! The turtle brothers are here! If someone sees them, oh no!_ Slightly panicking, she threw off her plush comforter, threw on her robe over her pajamas, and left her room. The turtles had spent last night in their apartment after telling them that someone had broken into their lair, ransacked it, and kidnapped Master Splinter. Stepping into the hallway, Lillian heard her aunt answering the door and a male voice talking to her. _Oh great. It's Charles, her 'boss'._

 

The young brunette inched her way down the hall as she listened to her aunt's boss saying that he felt it would be best for April to drop her newest news story. No shouts or talks about why four teenage mutant ninja turtles were staying in their apartment.

 

 _Whew, those brothers **are** good. But Charles is an idiot if he thinks Aunt April will ditch her story. After all it has to do with- whoa! _Lilly jumped out of the way into their living room, narrowly missing April as she stormed down the hallway to the bathroom with her boss right behind her. _Yep, definitely an idiot._

 

"Um Danny, what are you doing?" she asked as she noticed Charles's son Danny under the kitchen table. He was a tall, lanky teen of 16 with red curly hair and freckles all over his face.

 

"What's a stuff animal doing under the table?" he asked, ignoring her question as he came out from under the table with a stuffed panda bear in his hands.

 

 _That's the one I let Michelangelo borrow last night to sleep with! Did he see him in the mirror's reflection in the living room?_ Trying to retain a calm stature like her father had shown her, Lilly put on an embarrassed face. "Oh, I must have dropped it last night and forgot about it."

 

Danny did not look completely convinced, but was unable to question Lillian further as his father and April returned.

 

"Danny, can you tell your dad to relax?" April asked the teen.

 

"I wish." he told her as he joined his father at the door and with one more remark about being careful they left.

 

"Wow, that was a close one." remarked Michelangelo behind April as she shut the door, making her jump in surprise. "Whoa, time to switch to decaf April."

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

"Your aunt's a good reporter." Leo noted as he and his brothers sat in the living room around a small TV with Lilly. Mikey and Donny sat on the hard wood floor closest to the TV, Raphael was on the worn-down couch against the windows, and Leo sat in the equally worn-down armchair across from him with Lilly standing next to it.

 

"Yeah, she is." Lilly agreed as she watched April work her magic as she was being interviewed and sent a jab at the chief of police, Stern. "She's not afraid to get in people's faces as long as she gets what she wants, that's for sure."

 

The news anchor was now asking April how she had escaped from a group of thugs yesterday.

 

"Actually, a citizen of New York came to my rescue." She was saying as she turned her glance to the camera with a faint smile. "I wish everyone in the Big Apple would look away, but if he's watching. Thanks Raphael."

 

"Woohoo, studly." whistled Donny as he turned around to look at his brother who had turned away crossing his arms. "Look, he's blushing."

 

"I am not!" retorted Raphael hotly.

 

"I think he's actually turning red." the purple turtle continued to Mikey. Raphael grasped his sai and threw it, landing in between the two turtles and sticking in the floor. "Or maybe not."

 

"So what do we do now?" demanded the hotheaded turtle as he leapt off the couch, grabbed his sai, and looked at Leo.

 

"What do you mean 'what do we do now'?" he asked.

 

"Splinter's out there somewhere."

 

"I know Splinter's out there somewhere." Leo told him. "April is our only lead to these guys, we have to have faith that she'll find something."

 

"Fight?" Mikey whispered to Don.

 

"Fight." Don nodded with a sigh.

 

 _This is obviously a natural occurrence._ Lilly thought as she watched Michelangelo and Donatello head to the kitchen, then turned her attention back to the still bickering brothers. Eventually, Raphael got so fed up that he stalked away to the rooftops saying he would leave with Leo responding, "good we don't need ya." _Ouch, harsh. I thought siblings were suppose to care for each other._

 

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Leonardo?" she asked the turtle. "You guys are brothers after all."

 

"He's the one who started it." he defended, though he did look regretful at what he had said. He turned away from Lillian as he talked, his head bowed. "He always does this! Going off on his own in one of his hotheaded moods. We need to remain calm and focused in order to find Master Splinter. Being hotheaded and hasty will just get us in trouble and make things worse."

 

 _He's just like...me._ the teenage girl realized as Leo returned his focus back to the TV, though she knew that was not where his thoughts were. _Raphael's just like me. That's why I understand how he feels. He lost his father to the same men who killed my father, the Foot. Leonardo understands how Raphael feels, just not the way he solves his problems. Hotheaded and rash...like me._

 

Lilly left Leo to mull things over as she went into the kitchen and was met by the sight of two turtles sitting around a circular table covered in food.

 

"Pork rind?" Mikey asked Donny handing him one.

 

"Pork rind." Donny said taking it.

 

"Are you guys sure this is okay?" asked Lilly incredulously. "It doesn't look good from where I'm standing."

 

"Relax Lilly." Michelangelo assured her as he looked up at her with unconcerned eyes. "Those two bicker all the time."

 

"Yeah, but," she said. "shouldn't someone go and, oh I don't know, talk to Raphael?"

 

"Nah, he just needs some time to cool off." Donny told her as they continued to eat various snacks. The young girl just continued to watch them incredulously.

_Is this what it means to be a sibling or is it a guy thing?_ she wondered.

 

~True Love of A Different Sort~

 

The young girl once again found herself kneeling in front of her father's picture asking for guidance, something she had found herself doing a lot lately.

 

"Dad, I need your help, again." She said glancing up at her father's confident and comforting jade eyes. "I feel so confused lately. All these emotions are tumbling around inside of me. Like with Raphael, especially with Raphael. Every time I'm near him or brush up against him I feel like this electric shock is being sent through me. I feel as if I **shouldn't** like this, but I **want** to. He's just like me. I think that's why we conflict so much, but what does this mean? Should he and I...? Oh, I'm so confused!"

 

"Lilly!" called a voice making Lilly stare at her father curiously as if it was he who had spoke. "Lilly, come on! I'm gonna show the guys the shop."

 

It's just Aunt April. She must have come home from work. the girl thought with a sigh as she silently cursed herself for believing, for even a fleeting moment, that it had been her father's voice to give her advice and reassurance. Standing up and stretching, she bowed respectively to the photo and left her room, going down the hall to the living room where her aunt and three turtles looked up at her expectantly _. Raphael never came back? And they don't find that strange? Is this really what it means to be a sibling?_

 

"Well, now that Lilly's here," April said with a smile. "shall we show you the shop?"

 

April and Lilly lived in an apartment above an old antique shop that April ran in memory of her father who had loved antiques. The turtles messed around with the antiques for a little while before they all went back upstairs.

 

"Are you guys really sure about leaving Raphael alone? He's been gone for a long time." the brunette pointed out, shocked by her own concern for the hothead.

 

"Don't worry about it Lilly." Don reassured her. "He likes being on his own."

 

"Really?" she said unconvinced as they reached the living room.

 

"Yeah, he'll drop in at any moment probably." the turtle said as they heard the sound of breaking glass as an unconscious Raph hit the floor.

 

"Is he...?" whispered Lilly as they all ran to the turtle's side.

 

"No, he's alive." Leo confirmed, looking at his brother with concern. "But just barely."

 

"Uh, dudes? I think we have a bigger problem at the moment." announced Michelangelo as everyone turned to the skylight where **dozens** of ninjas clothed in black and wearing masks were jumping through.

 

"Yeah, we have visitors." Lilly said with a slight smile as she, Donny, and Leo stood up and unsheathed their weapons. "Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself."

 

One of the ninjas charged her, but was too slow as she pirouetted out of the way and slammed the butt of her tonfa into the back of her attacker's head as he fell to the floor unconscious before moving on to her next opponent.

 

"Hey, one of these guys must know where Splinter is," Leo said as he held one of the ninjas up against the wall near the window. "so knock them all out so we can ask them later."

 

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem Leo." noted Mikey as he knocked out his own opponent, but they just kept entering from the shattered skylight like cockroaches.

 

 _Not good. The floor can't take much more of this. It's gonna,_ the teenage girl thought as the floor beneath their feet gave in and they plummeted straight down into the shop. _cave in._

 

Lilly cast a quick glance at her aunt and Raphael confirming they were okay before turning her attention to a bright light which illuminated the room revealing... **more** ninjas.

 

"You have got to be kidding me." she groaned as a stern looking bald man motioned for his men to attack. "Here we go again."

 

But, before round two could truly commence, another player entered the store. He was a tall, lanky man with long brown hair and a hockey mask. He wore ripped blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a brown vest, black fingerless gloves, black sneakers, and carried a hockey stick.

 

"Now, does anyone wanna tell me what my green friend is doing over there?" asked the stranger as he glanced at his 'green friend' before doing a double take as he saw April. "Whoa, who's the babe?"

 

"Who, or what, is that?" demanded Leo.

 

"Wayne Gretzky, on steroids?" suggested Mikey as the fight continued.

 

"There's way too many of them." stated Lilly breathing deeply after a few minutes before a familiar smell filled her nostrils instantly bringing back terrifying memories. _Smoke. Someone must have hit a cord and caused an electrical fire. We need to get out of here! And fast!_

 

The young girl rushed over to her aunt who was already covered by the turtles as she tried to open the hidden passageway that led out of the shop. Sheathing her tonfas, Lilly dropped to her knees beside her aunt and helped her pry open the door that led to a passageway which led to the alleyway outside and April's van.

 

"Here, we'll take Raph." Donny told April as he and Mikey took Raphael.

 

"You go next Aunt April." Lilly said as April gave her a concerned look before heading down the passageway. Lilly then turned to Leo who was looking back at the stranger. "You coming?"

 

"Yeah, go on." he said as he asked the stranger if he was coming, he said he was. "Good idea. Let's move."

 

Somehow, a few minutes later, they were all packed in April's run down van with April and Lilly staring out the back windows at their burning home.

 

 _What do we do now? Everything's gone downhill._ the teenager thought sadly as she thought about her father's picture slowly burning in her bedroom. _Master Splinter's been kidnaped, Raphael's barely alive, we were attacked by an army of ninjas, and now our home and my father's picture are up in smoke. What are we supposed to do now?_

 

"So, where to April?" Donny asked from the passenger seat after a moment.

 

"Out of the city to the countryside." she replied as she sighed and took one last glance at her destroyed home before turning around to face Donatello. Her green eyes were laced with tears, but she remained focused. They had to get out of there to somewhere safe where Raph could heal. "Our family has a farmhouse out there. No one goes there anymore. We can hide out there."

 

"Farmhouse huh?" said the long haired stranger in the driver's seat. "Alright then."

 

A couple hours later, the ancient van stuttered to a stop in front of a grand, white farmhouse surrounded by acres of land and a large, red barn. Muttering under his breath, the stranger climbed out of the van followed by April.

 

"Looks like we're here." noted Lilly as she looked out the front windshield where the man was demonstrating that the van was shot. "And we'll be staying a while apparently."

 

"You mean you haven't been here before?" inquired Leo as Lilly shook her head. "Huh, well we better get Raph inside."

 

"I'll help." she said.

 

"You sure?" Leo looked at her curiously as the young girl nodded with determined brown eyes. "Alright, but we're no light weights you know."

 

"I can handle it." Lilly assured him as she helped him carry his brother out of the van, into the house, and up the stairs to a bathroom. Leonardo told her to set his brother down on the bathroom rug as he slightly filled the bathtub with water. Then he helped Lilly lift Raph up and place him face down in the water.

 

"Is he gonna be okay like that?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, we're turtles remember?" he reminded her.

 

"Oh, yeah." Lilly murmured as she looked at Leonardo who watched Raphael with sorrowful eyes. _Poor guy. I bet he thinks this is all his fault. I should reassure him or something._

 

Lilly laid a hand on his shoulder like her father had when she had felt down.

 

"It'll be alright Leo. Everything's gonna be alright." she told him with what she hoped was a reassuring look. "Raphael will be better in no time. You'll see."

 

"How can you be sure?" he asked, desperately she thought.

 

"Because he's stubborn, like me." she answered. "He won't let something like this finish him off. He'll come back for round two."

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he mused with a slight smile. "You like Raphael, don't you?"

 

"Huh, what do you mean?" she said blushing slightly as he looked at her with a smirk on his face now. "No, of course not. It's nothing like that."

 

"Right." he said.

 

A few days later, Lilly heard shouts from the upstairs bathroom and ran up to see what was going on.

 

"What's going on up here?" she asked as she entered the door past Donny and April.

 

"It's a Kodak moment." said Donny as he let her through. Leo was holding a conscious Raph in a brotherly hug with tears in his eyes.

 

"It's ok Leo. I'm ok." Raph was telling him.

 

"Man, we missed you." Leo whispered.

 

 _Maybe this means things will get better_. Lilly thought hopefully. _Well, at least the brothers are back together. This is so a Kodak moment._

 

**A/N: And there you have it the third chapter to my first ever TMNT fanfic. Hope you liked it! Read, review, and show the love!**


	4. Learning About Each Other

**Disclaimer** : I do not pretend to own TMNT, just Lilly.

 

**A/N: Hi, welcome to the 4th chapter of my first ever TMNT movie version fanfic. In this chapter, as the title says, Lilly and Raphael will begin to truly learn and understand each other, but does that mean that they will come to like each other or go even farther in that? You'll just have to keep reading lol. Hope you all like it! Here goes!**

 

"Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you in a while, but everything's been so... hectic? Crazy? Insane?" Lilly said, trying to find the right word to describe the past events leading up to the Foot ninja attacking and the events following after they had excaped to the O'Neil old farm house after the apartment, and store, had burned down as she sat in front of a newly makeshift shrine she had made a few days after they had arrived. She had found a photo of her father when he was young in the attic and set him up on a little stand on top of her dresser with two small candles lit on each side of it.

 

"A lot has happened. I don't even know where to begin." She continued as she sat in her usual formal japanese style. "After I discussed with you about my confusion concerning Raphael and what being around him made me feel, **still** makes me feel. Aunt April and I showed the guys, except for Raphael who had gone to cool off, the antique shop then, when we were heading back up the stairs, Raphael came crashing through the skylight and hit the floor unconscious. Then... you remember the people who attacked our home? The Foot ninjas Aunt April has been researching? They came through the skylight.

 

"We fought, the floor caved in, and then more came and one set the room on fire. We barely made it out, but the apartment and shop went up in smoke. We then arrived here at this old farm house where you two used to live in and Raphael was still out of it, until a few days ago." She said with a small smile, remembering the turtle awakening and the brothers' reunion. Donatello had called it a kodak moment. "Oh, we also met a fellow by the name of Casey Jones during the fight who apparently had met Raphael before. He's like... a little kid in a man's body. He and Aunt April argue a lot. I woner if that's just their way of saying they atually like each other. He's a sports fanatic too, wears a hockey mask.

 

"I have also begun to finally complete my training you had begun with me when I was a child. And, though I kinda hate to admit it, Raphael was right. I was **way** behind, but now after about two, three weeks here, I've almost caught up." the young brunette told him proudly then turns sad. "They've been training so hard, the turtles. They really miss their father, Master Splinter. I can sympathize with them."

 

Lillian suddenly stopped as she heard a noise outside her door she kept closed when talking to her father's portrait. She stood up, bowed to her father, and walked to the door as someone knocked on it from the other side.

 

"Yes, who is it?" she asked.

 

"It's me." answered the voice on the other side. Raphael. "Can I come in?"

 

"Uh, sure." Lilly opened the door and stepped back to let him in. "What's up?"

 

"Just wondering where you had gone to." he replied as he walked into her room, his gray eyes falling on the shrine. "April said you would be up here. Am I interrupting?"

 

"Huh, oh no. Not really." She said vaguely as she walked over to the candles and blew them out before turning back to him. "I was just... praying."

 

"Who's the guy in the picture?" He asked.

 

"Oh, that's my father when he was young." She answered him sadly. "I lost my other picture of him in the fire. I found this one of him when I was young. He always made me feel warm, safe."

 

"What ever happened to him?" he asked her unsually soft. Master Splinter had taught them not to pry, but curiosity always seemed to manage to get the best of him. Instantly regretting as she sighed and sat down on the bottom bunk of her bunk bed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

 

"It's alright. You're not the first one to ask me these past seven years after all." Lilly told him. "Though you are the first to apologize, apart from Aunt April of course. The others didn't care."

 

"Others?" Raph repeated confused as he sat on the large purle and gold rug that Lilly had also found in the attic in front of her.

 

"Might as well tell you the story from the beginning now huh?" the girl mused, feeling unusually comfortable in talking about it. She thought in silence for a moment putting her thoughts together before taking a deep breath and beginning. "I lived here in New York City. My father had been a journalist who had traveled the US, it was on one of his trips that he met my mother, Melinda Harris. She was a beautiful, elegant, smart, and enchanting woman my father told me and Aunt April as well. She had long, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was a abstract painter that they wanted him to have an interview with. They met many times after that and fell in love.

 

"Then, shortly after I was born, Mother got sick and died." Lilly told him, her own big, brown eyes began to brim with tears. "After that, my father brought me up and, at the age of 5 he gave me my tonfas and began to train me in the art of ninjutsu."

 

 _That makes sense._ thought Raph as she took another moment to collect herself. _If she was only trained for about 3 years if my math is correct anyway. Then no wonder she was so far behind. Though she's almost caught up to us and in so short a time._

 

"We trained every day for three years," She continued though she began to waver as the memories, nightmares, came flooding back. She took a steadying breath though and pushed forward. "that is until... until those foot ninjas attacked our home, my father told me to hide under the sink as they burst in and he defeated them quickly. Then the boss came in and... murdered my father and set our home on fire. I barely got out of there, thanks to the firemen, and for 2 years I went from home to home where I was unwantedand unloved until Aunt April took me in.

 

"I've been such an ungrateful brat to her." Lilly said ruefully, tears had been sliding down her face and her cheeks were red. "Father must be so disappointed in what a terrible person I've been. I should have been more grateful and nicer to my aunt for all she has done for me."

 

"I don't believe that." Raph told her, shaking his head making her look up at him in surprise. "Dads aren't like that. Dads love their children. Just like your dad loved you and my dad loves us. He always was there for us to talk to and work out our anger issues."

 

"You miss him a lot, don't you? Master Splinter?" She asked softly as he nodded slowly. "I miss my dad too."

 

"Plus," he added, after a moment with a tiny smile. "You ain't that bad."

 

"I thought you hated me." She reminded him. "I thought I was just some whiny brat."

 

"I was being a jerk myself." the turtle admitted, scratching the top of his head. "Guess we're just a like huh?"

 

"Yeah, guess so." she mumured, turning her eyes to the floor thoughtfully.

 

"Ya know, you've really grown as a fighter you know." Raph stated simply making Lilly stare up at him in surprise then, after a moment, smiled shyly.

 

"Thanks." She said after another moment. "You guys are great teachers too... especially you Raphael."

 

"Well, you're a great student." He returned as he suddenly stood up and was standing right in front of her. They were close, **very** close she realize as she found that she was standing as well. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on his mouth, his lips. Every move they made was seudctive. She wondered what they would feel like against her own, what it would be like for him to kiss her, to hold her. She **wanted** him to hold her and kiss her...

 

 _Wait a minute! Stop!_ Lilly thought panicky, breaking her semi-subconscious thoughts. _What am I thinking? I'm messed up! I deserve no one! I don't deserve to be held or..._

 

Shaking her head, Lilly put up her hands and walked over towards the door still facing him.

 

"I- I can't do this." She whispered sadly. "I can't"

 

"Why?" Raphael asked after a moment, stayying where he was. "Why won't you let anybody in?"

 

"Because I'm messed up inside and don't deserve anyone." She said automatically, but suddenly she didn't feel so sure and he knew it.

 

"You don't know that until you try." He told her, taking a small step forward, but Lilly just shook her head again and kept backing away towards the door.

 

"I'm sorry." She told him sincerely before she turned around, opened the door, and walked out of the room leaving a sad ninja turtle behind her. Lilly then took the stairs down to the first foor and slipped outside to find a quiet place to meditate when she ran into Leo. "Whoops sorry Leonardo."

 

"No it's alright." The blue bandana wearing turtle told her quickly, obviously in a hurry. "There's something more important going on right now."

 

"What's going on?" Lilly inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

 

"Splinter contacted me." He said excitedly. "In the forest when I was meditating just a second ago. He's alive!"

 

"What?" she stuttered as he told her he had to go tell his brothers right away and headed inside. _Splinter's... alive?! Thank goodness. But, what are we going to do now?_

 

~True Love of a Different Sort~

 

 _I wonder how the brothers are doing. They said they were going out to meditate and contact Splinter last night. I hope they did._ Lilly thought absently as she sat against the house wall the next morning as April and Casey sat on the porch swing on the porch above her, talking and apologizing. _I bet I hurt Raphael's feelings. I feel awful. I mean I do like him, **really** like him. Maybe I **should** give it a shot._

"Ahem." came a voice startling the three humans as they stood up to stare over at the forest where 4 turtles stood determinately.

 

"What's wrong?" asked April as Lilly gave a small smile.

 

 _I think I know._ She thought.

 

"It's time to go back." announced Leo.

 

 _Thought so._ the young teenager thought nodding. _It's time to take the fight to them. And this time I'm ready. Ready for the Foot and ready for..._

 

**A/N: And there you go! Hoped you liked it! Read, review, tell me what you think, and show the love! Til next time! P.S. next to be updated is Part of A Family.**


	5. To Open One's Heart

**Disclaimer** : I do not own TMNT, sadly, but I do own Lilly.

 

**A/N: Okay, so this is the fifth chapter where, if you are keeping track, I am going to finish up the first movie. Will Lilly finally open up her heart to Raph? You’ll just have to read to find out. So, here goes. Enjoy!**

It was pouring by the time they returned to the city, heading to the manhole that led down to the Turtles’ still trashed lair. Donny and Casey had fixed up the old truck in the barn which they jumped down from as they reached their destination.

 

“Nice place, guys.” commended Casey, mistaking the building in front of them as their home until he saw one of the turtles lifting the manhole and going through the hole into the sewers. “I could- oh.”

 

“You coming or what?” called Don as he headed into the sewer making Casey drop his head in disappointment.

 

“This is great, just great.” He complained as they trudged through the sewer water to the lair.

 

“Will you stop complaining?” Lilly inquired good-naturedly. “It’s only for the night, and probably not even the whole night. So just relax.”

 

“Yeah, you’re worse than **she** was when I brought her down here the first time.” Raph commented, also good-naturedly, as he nodded to Lilly behind him. “And believe me **that’s** saying something, something ya don’t want to be proud of.”

 

“Ha ha. You’re hilarious.” She said smiling as everyone else looked at the pair curiously.

 

“Is it just me,” murmured Mikey to Leo. “or are they actually getting along?”

 

Leo did not reply though his lips curled in a slight smile as they reached the lair entrance,. “Home sweet home.”

 

 _Geez, the Foot really messed this place up._ thought Lilly sadly as she looked around the upturned lair. She then looked over at Raph who had his head turned down slightly, his hands curled into fists. _Oh, they make me so mad! How many families do they have to ruin until their satisfied?! All for the sake of power, to see who’s better than who, pathetic._

“Alright, we’ll rest here tonight and make our move in the morning.” Leo was saying.

 

“I still don’t see why we can’t attack the Foot **now**.” argued Raph.

 

“It’s been a long drive, Raph. The best thing now would be to get some rest.” His brother reminded him.

 

“Leo’s right.” Lilly agreed, meeting Raph’s steely eyes without flinching. “Look, I want to make them pay as much as you do, but Leo **is** right. It’s been a long drive. So, please, just try to be patient. Believe me when I say I know how you’re feeling. We **will** get them and we **will** get Master Splinter back.”

 

“Alright.” The turtle relented after a moment, his gray eyes never leaving her chocolate ones.

 

The teenage girl nodded slightly as she let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. Though apparently Raphael did as he smiled a small, knowing smile making her blush slightly as they suddenly heard a sound coming from the closet; Casey, complaining about being down in the sewers all night, had left to sleep in the truck. Lilly and the Turtles’ shared a look as they inched toward the closet; Raph reached out a hand opening the door revealing…

 

“Don’t shoot.” cried a teenage boy, Danny, as he cowered with his arms over his head.

 

“I don’t think it’s loaded, kid.” Raph told him, sheathing his sais as April walked over to the boy, demanding why he was there. Apparently he had run away from home and begged her not to call his dad. April sighed as they decided to let him stay for the night and take him home in the morning.

 

“Man, I’m starving.” stated Lilly as her stomach rumbled.

 

“I had some pizza down here the other night.” Danny said. “There might be some left.”

 

Mikey and Donny, hearing the word pizza, jumped up and, finding the pizza box in mere seconds, they rushed over to it; Donny reaching it first.

 

“Looks like they beat ya to it.” stated Raph, standing beside her.

 

“Looks like it.” She murmured, glancing over at him. “You okay?”

 

“I will be after we beat the crap out of them and get Splinter back.” He answered. “You?”

 

“Yeah, I think I am.” She replied honestly as she sat down on a couch and set in for the night, falling asleep for a little while until the sound of feet leaving the lair woke her. She opened her eyes slightly to see Danny’s back retreating.

 

“Where do ya think he’s goin’?” murmured Raph, startling her slightly for she had not seen him sitting against the couch in front of her. Though she found his presence there reassuring; ever since the day they met, it had felt right being near him.

 

“I don’t- wait.” Lilly said as a thought hit her. “You don’t think…?”

 

“That he’s bringing them right to us?” finished Raph as she nodded.

 

“Looks like we’re going to have guests to entertain.” mused Lilly with a smirk, making Raph look up at her with a smile.

 

“Let’s not disappoint them then.” said Leo from across the room.

 

~ A Little While Later ~

 

An army of Foot soldiers charged into the lair, expecting to ambush the Turtles, but no one seemed to be there as the Foot was suddenly engulfed in a fog coming from the pipes. The Turtles and Lilly, using the fog as cover, took out the ninjas with relative ease.

 

“Gosh,” remarked Raphael as the smoke cleared; an apple core in one hand. “I do hope there are more of them.”

 

And, sure enough, a new swarm of Foot ninjas entered the lair.

 

“Ah, good.” said Raph, tossing aside the apple core and grabbing his Sais.

 

The Foot, soon overwhelmed by the combined strength of the Turtles and Lilly, retreated out of the sewers and onto the street above, with the Turtles and Lilly close behind. The five of them chased a few of the left over ninjas up a fire escape and onto a roof of a nearby building; taking them out with ease.

 

“Aw no more?” whined Raph as the five of them stood on the rooftop alone, but not for long as a new enemy appeared.

 

This new opponent was a tall, about six feet, man in a darkish red outfit with high boots, two pronged claws on his hand, and wearing a samurai helmet with a Hannibal mask, holding a spear.

 

“Can anyone tell me who or what this is?” asked Leo.

 

“Don’t know,” replied Mikey. “But I bet it never has to look for a can-opener.”

 

 _I know who that is._ thought Lilly morosely as the memory of the horrible day when her dad was murdered and their home was set up in flames flashed before her chocolate eyes. _He’s the one who killed my father. Burned down our home._

 

“I got him.” said Raph as he stepped forward and charged the masked man.

 

“Raph, no!” cried Lilly as the masked man beat Raph easily. One after the other the turtle brothers fell to the ground, the masked men beating them swiftly and with ease. “Damn it.”

 

Lilly raised her tonfas and took a fighting stance as the man turned to face her.

 

“So you’re next.” He noted with a deep voice, smirking. “How disappointing.”

 

“I know who you are.” growled Lilly, her brown eyes hardening. “You killed my father and set our home up in flames. You already took what was precious to me once. I will not let it happen again.”

 

The man just sneered as Lilly tried to take him from the side instead of rushing him at the front. But the man seemed to know her plan and whacked his spear against her right side sending her flying at an incredible speed toward a cement wall. Lilly closed her eyes waiting for the impact and the possibility of her back being broken in two; instead, she hit what felt like a padded stomach. Opening her eyes, the young brunette realized that Raph had caught her, putting himself in between the wall and Lilly.

 

“Raph!” Lilly turned around and put her hands on both sides of the turtle’s face. “Are you alright? That must have really hurt! Why did you-?”

 

“I’m fine Lil. Hard shell, remember?” He assured her, placing a green three-fingered hand on her left cheek, wiping away the tears that were spilling out of her eyes. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m fine, honest. A lot better than you would have been if I hadn’t caught ya.”

 

“That was still a very stupid move.” She said with a smile, though tears were still flowing down her cheeks that had brighten at the touch of his skin on hers.

 

“Better than ya gettin’ hurt as far as I’m concerned.” Raph replied seriously.

 

Lilly leaned forward, laying her forehead on his and placed a kiss on his lips which lasted for a few seconds before pulling back. “Thanks.”

 

“Anytime.” He said with a slight cough making her laugh as they both stood up to rejoin the fight.

 

The fight was still not going very well. Even with the five of them attacking the masked stranger, they were still overpowered and beaten back.

 

“Where’s Splinter?” asked Raphael at one point, grabbing his left forearm.

 

“Ah, the rat. So he has a name.” replied the man. “ **Had** a name.”

 

“You lie!” cried Leo.

 

“Do I?” he taunted. Leo charged him and was soon on his back, weaponless, with the man’s spear pointed at his chest. The masked man sneered as he looked up at the others. “Weapons. Over the side. Now.”

 

The four did as he commanded and threw their weapons over the side of the roof.

 

“Fools, now all of you will die. Starting with him.” He stated simply as he raised his spear and sent it towards Leo’s chest, but was halted by the arrival of a new fighter, a very familiar one.

 

“Splinter.” whispered Lilly as Leo scrambled away from the man and back to his feet towards the others; Shredder merely stared at Splinter dumbfounded.

 

“Yes Oroku Saki. I know who you are. We met a long time in the house of my master, Hamato Yoshi!”

 

The Shredder slid off his mask to reveal three long scars on his face.

 

“It’s him.” murmured Raph.

 

“Now I will finish what I started with your ear!” He declared as he charged at Splinter with his spear.

 

Splinter dodged and ensnared the spear with a nunchaku, leaving Shredder dangling over the edge of the roof helplessly. Shredder desperately threw a knife at Splinter who caught it making him release his grip on the nunchaku sending Shredder falling into a garbage truck.

 

As the four turtles rushed to their father, Lilly sat down and let out a sigh. Finally, it was over. Shredder was gone. It felt like a mighty weight had been lifted off her shoulders, off her mind, off her heart. It was, finally, time to move on. To start living again.

 

“Ya alright?” Lilly looked up to see Raph standing over her.

 

“Yes, in all honesty, I can finally, and truthfully say yes.” She told him with a dazzling smile which dimmed slightly, as her cheeks flushed a light pink. “Though I do have **one** problem.”

 

“Yeah? And what’s that?” he asked curiously.

 

“My legs kinda… gave out on me. I can’t get up.” She admitted slowly making Raph laugh as he reached down and scooped her up into his arms.

 

“What am I gonna do with ya?” He murmured, his breath caressing her face. Lilly said nothing as she lifted her head and kissed him, this time longer and more passionately.

 

The boys behind them were thinking up a word to describe their victory, but it was Splinter who came up with one that stuck. “Cowabunga!”

 

“Cowabunga.” whispered Raph as they broke apart; Lilly laughed, eyes shining.

 

“Cowabunga.” She agreed as she leaned in for another kiss. “Cowabunga.”

 

**A/N: And that is it! What did you think? Next ch will be the beginning of the second movie. So stay tuned! Until then, read, review, and show some love! See ya!**


	6. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. If I did the new show on Nickelodeon would not exist.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the _sixth_ chapter of my first ever TMNT fanfic! Here is where we start movie 2: Secret of the Ooze. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Here goes!**

“Hey!” exclaimed Lilly, jumping back as soap and water splashed all over her. “How many times do I have to tell you guys to not drop your dishes in the sink like that? We have a counter for a reason, you know. Now there’s soap and water all over the place, again.”

 

“Whoops, sorry Lilly,” said Mikey, not looking sorry at all as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

 

“Where’s the pizza anyway?” asked Don from the living room where he was reading the newspaper in an armchair. “Shouldn’t it have been here by now?”

 

Lillian O’Neil shook her head and sighed. _Boys._

 

After the fight on the roof and Shredder’s demise, Lilly and April had offered to let the turtles and Splinter stay with them until they found a new place to live which might be later rather than sooner. Lilly did not mind though, their frequent messes aside. She enjoyed their company especially-

 

“Here, I’ll help you dry off,” volunteered a familiar voice behind her.

 

“I was wondering where you went,” she began but was interrupted as one of her fluffy pink towels was dropped on her head. “Wha-Raph!”

 

Raph merely laughed and rubbed her hair dry. “Good thing your hair is down, for once.”

 

Lilly was about to retort back when Raph took the towel off her head making his brothers burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?”

 

Leo ran to the bathroom and returned with a hand mirror, holding it up so she could see. Lil’s hair looked like it had exploded.

 

“My hair!” cried the teenage girl, grabbing the mirror out of Leo’s hand. “It’s ruined! It looks like…”

 

“What it looks like when you first wake up in the morning?” suggested Mikey, grinning.

 

Lil spared a moment to glare at him before rushing into the bathroom. She sprayed her hair with the best hair spray she had and brushed it repeatedly until it looked like her hair again. Satisfied, she walked to the kitchen to finish the dishes when she felt a set of muscular arms wrap around her waist stopping her.

 

“You know there are easier ways to get my attention,” She turned around, facing her captor fully.

 

“More boring ways, you mean,” Raph corrected her; his voice, soft as velvet, wrapped around her like a snug blanket.

 

Lilly suddenly found herself pressed up against the sink, the metal dug into her back but she could not have cared less. All she could think about, all she wanted to think about was Raphael and how close they were.

 

Raph lifted her up so that she was now sitting on the edge of the sink. His hands rested on her hips, instantly making Lilly’s heartbeat quicken erratically. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He was about to bring his lips to hers when he paused.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. Raph was not looking at her, but past her. Apparently there was something more captivating than her outside the window but she was in no position to turn and see for herself. “Raph, what is it?”

 

“The pizza guy just walked into the store across the street,” He told her. “He’s got some timing.”

 

“How so?”

 

“That store is being robbed.”

 

Lilly felt a smile spread across her face. “ **Finally** , something to kill our boredom.”

 

Raphael grinned back and turned to tell his brothers what was going on, letting her go. Using these few free seconds, Lilly leapt off the sink and grabbed her tonfas from her room.

 

She pulled her chocolate hair back into a tight ponytail, tied on her pink headband, and slipped on her sneakers.

 

“Everyone ready?” checked Leo, always the leader. They all nodded. “Alright then, let’s go.”

 

 _Time for some fun,_ thought Lilly as they snuck out of the apartment building and headed to the store across the street. The pizza delivery guy was way outnumbered. _Let’s even the odds._

The five ninjas sprang into action, taking out one robber after another.

 

“You guys aren’t even making a decent workout,” complained the brunette as she dodged a punch from one and slid behind another hitting him behind the knees with her tonfas. “Seriously, my Aunt April could dodge better than you guys.”

 

“Wanna make things more interesting?” called Raph from across the room, circled by five goons.

 

“What did you have in mind?” She called back.

 

“I was just thinking that this would be the perfect time to try out that new move we were working on on the roof the other night,” He suggested, taking out one of his robbers.

 

“You sure?” She asked him, dodging a kick from her own robber. “We haven’t really perfected it yet.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared?” He teased, making her roll her dark eyes. “We won’t know til we try. Come on, there’s no time like the present.”

 

“Alright!” Lilly conceded, dispatching her last opponent. She turned around and ran across the room to where Raph was. “Here goes nothing.”

 

She jumped towards him. He caught her at the waist and launched her into the air behind him. Lilly curled into a ball, did a somersault, and came out of it, landing a powerful kick on the left shoulder of one of the robbers standing behind Raph.

 

“I can’t believe…that actually worked,” huffed Lilly, standing back to back with Raphael.

 

Raph smirked. “How’s that for a workout?”

 

“Not bad,” she admitted, taking out another robber. “There’s not many left. By the way, whatever happened to the pizza delivery guy?”

 

“He’s…out of the way,” He said vaguely.

 

Lilly quirked an eyebrow then shrugged, figuring she would find out what he meant by that sooner or later, she always did.

 

Together the five ninjas knocked out the rest of the robbers. They then found the pizza guy struggling to get out of a trashcan.

 

 _Out of the way, huh?_ thought Lilly, mentally shaking her head as the dude freaked out at the sight of four giant turtles standing, not to mention talking, in front of him.

 

“How…what…who,” stammered the poor guy.

 

“Guess that just leaves why and when,” said Donny.

 

Lilly resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and stepped forward. “Look, we don’t really have time for this. Go call the police while we tie these guys up. Now!”

 

The guy jumped, turned around, and ran back up the stairs.

 

“Hey look,” said Mikey, grinning. “Dude left the pizza behind.”

 

They tied up the robbers, grabbed the pizza, left the money they owed, and headed back to the apartment, entering via the window.

 

“Hey guys and Lilly,” greeted April, walking down the stairs.

 

“Aunt April!” Lilly ran to her laughing aunt and hugged her.

 

“We brought-a dinner!” announced Donny in a bad Italian accent.

 

“Pizza, again,” noted April, glancing at her niece who shrugged.

 

“I tried to talk them out of it, but,” Lilly inclined her head at the turtles who had opened the pizza box and were now inhaling its scent. “They’re suckers for pepperoni.”

 

“Ninja pizza,” Mikey was saying, grabbing a slice.

 

“Ninja pizza?” repeated Don, confused.

 

“Pizza that vanish quickly without a trace.”

 

“Hey Mikey,” called Raph, standing in front of the couch. “How about tossing me a ninja slice?”

 

“Donny, Statue of Liberty!” said Mikey as they did some weird football thing while April was standing in front of Raph, waving her arms and telling Mikey no.

 

Raph stood up on the couch as Mikey through the slice. Raph dived over the couch and speared the pizza with his sai.

 

“Touchdown, yeah!” said Raph, getting to his feet as the guys cheered.

 

“So, any luck finding a new place yet?” asked April once her heart rate returned to normal.

 

“Nope,” Lilly said, answering for them, leaning against the kitchen table.

 

“We could always go back to the old sewer den,” said Raph. “I mean, sure the Foot know where we live but we kicked their butts. They’re all in jail. Besides, we took out the Shredder!”

 

“No! Splinter took out the Shredder!” corrected Leo.

 

“I know, Leo. I was there, remember? Old Shredder takes a swan dive right into the back of a garbage truck, aaaaahhhhh!” Raph pretended to fall out of the kitchen window.

 

“Raphael! Get away from there!” commanded Splinter from the stairs. “Never forget who you are! You are ninja. You must always practice the art of invisibility. All of you.”

 

“Why?” demanded Raphael, getting down from the kitchen window. “We saved the city. Why can’t we just go out and…?”

 

Splinter sighed. “Stand before me, my sons.”

 

The turtle brothers did as their father commanded.

 

“For years, you have been confined below,” Splinter told them, wearily. “Now the outside world beckons your teenage minds…but they could never understand. Their world can never be ours.”

 

Raph glanced at Lilly who was also staring at Master Splinter as Mikey held up a slice of pizza. “Not even pizza?”

 

“Pizza’s okay,” Splinter assured him.

 

Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. “Man, you give a guy a heart attack.”

 

“Here, let me get you guys some napkins,” offered April, grabbing a handful of napkins.

 

“What for?”

 

April sighed in frustration, throwing the napkins into the air.

 

“Take heart, child,” Splinter comforted her. “We will not be here much longer.”

 

“Oh, no,” April and Lilly shook their heads. “You guys can stay here as long as you want.”

 

“No,” said Splinter, cutting off his sons’ thanks. “We do not belong here, up above.”

 

“Yes, Master Splinter,” said Leo.

 

“Yes, Master Splinter,” mocked Raph, making Leo hit him. He hit him back.

 

“Hey!” reprimanded Splinter. “Ten flips, now.”

 

Raph grunted and extended his arm to his brother. He and Leo walked over to the wall by the stairs and began their set of flips.

 

“Kids,” muttered Splinter. “Such energy wasted. Remember…the true ninja is a master of all things…a master of his environment…a master of himself. Focus your thoughts on where we must go…and lever the Shredder buried.”

 

~ True Love of a Different Sort ~

 

Lilly smiled slightly as a familiar knock on her door broke through her meditation.

 

“Come in,” she called, her eyes still closed. “Hey, Raph.”

 

“How do you always know that it’s me?” The turtle asked as he entered her room.

 

“I just do,” She replied, opening her eyes and stretching. “That and I figured you would come here after you were finished with your ten flips.”

 

Lilly stood up and turned around to face her boyfriend. Her smile dropped as she saw the worried look on his face. She closed the distance between them in a few steps and placed a hand on his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We’re part of two different worlds, you and me,” he murmured, not looking at her.

 

“What?” Lilly cocked her head. Her once again free hair fell in front of her face. “What do you mean? Raph, come on. You’re scaring me.”

 

“Master Splinter said that the outside world can never be ours,” He continued, glancing up at her. He absentmindedly pushed her hair behind her ear. “You’re part of the outside world.”

 

“So? I’m also a ninja,” She reminded him. “So, technically both worlds are mine. I can go back and forth between them as I please.”

 

“That does make sense,” He admitted, feeling silly.

 

“See? I’m not going anywhere,” She reassured him, pulling closer. “I’m all yours.”

 

“In that case,” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Lilly, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head until their lips were a breath apart. This time there was no vigilante guy to interrupt them. The teenage girl’s whole body hummed with anticipation and longing as his lips met hers.

 

Like that day on the rooftop when Shredder was defeated by Master Splinter, Lilly felt herself sink into pure bliss as every fiber of her being became electrified and alive. This kiss, she realized later, was longer than that one and she was not complaining.

 

They broke apart, eventually, breathing heavily.

 

“See what I mean?” She whispered; her cheeks were thoroughly flushed. “I’m not going anywhere. That is, unless you want me to?”

 

Raph scoffed. “Hell no.”

 

“Good,” She grinned, leaning in for another kiss. “Because, as your girlfriend, I have no intention of going anywhere, mostly because this is my home and you’d be the one leav…”

 

Raph kissed her, cutting her off.

 

Lilly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. _Now **this** is heaven. _

 

~ True Love of a Different Sort ~

 

“Hey, I’m home!” called Lilly as she managed to open the front door with her hands full of groceries.

 

She stepped into the apartment, kicking the door shut. The guys were in the living room watching TV. _Probably Aunt April…oh well, I’ll see it later when they play it again._

Lilly walked to the kitchen and set down the bags of groceries. She turned to open the fridge when she felt a familiar pair of three-fingered hands rest on the curves of her hips.

 

“Took you long enough,” He complained into her ear.

 

“Were you bored without me?” She teased.

 

“The guys won’t let me watch Oprah,” he told her.

 

“You poor thing, She murmured. “If you’re so bored then how about helping me put away the groceries?”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

She considered. “Well, if you help me put them away then I’ll be done faster and we can spend more time together than if I did it by myself.”

 

Raph dropped his arms and helped her put the groceries away. Lilly bit her lip to keep her from laughing the whole time, which was not very long at all.

 

 _A little motivation goes a long way, huh?_ Lilly mused as they finished. “You wanna go up on the roof?”

 

“Sure,” he shrugged.

 

They headed up to the roof.

 

“Man, this breeze feels nice,” Lilly remarked as a cool breeze played with her ponytail. “So, any luck finding a new place yet?”

 

“No, not yet,” He said, staring off into the distance. “I don’t want to go back underground, Lil.”

 

“I know,” She murmured. “Aunt April and I will visit you guys all the time, that bonehead Casey will probably tag along too.”

 

He nodded and turned to face her. The breeze lifted the ends of their headbands making them dance. “So what do you wanna do?”

 

As a response, the teenage girl started rolling her shoulders making him smirk.

 

An hour later, Leo found them.

 

“Hey bro,” greeted Raph as he blocked Lilly’s kick. “What’s up?”

 

“April should be home in a little while,” he told them unnecessarily.

 

“And?”

 

“I thought it would be a good idea to clean up the apartment before she got back. She is letting us stay here and all.”

 

“You guys? Clean?” Lilly burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

 

“What’s so funny?” demanded Raph.

 

“No offense guys, but you’re not the cleaning type,” she said, still laughing.

 

“Wanna make a bet?” Raph challenged her.

 

Lilly straightened up, wiping her eyes and stared at her determined boyfriend. “Sure.” _This should be interesting._

 

**A/N: And there you go! Chapter six of my first ever TMNT FF done! What did you all think? What’s the bet going to be? You’ll just have to wait and see. Til next time: read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
